


you could be my jam

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Trans Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica forces a smile, and tells the disgustingly cute couple that she’s grabbing the next round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could be my jam

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132634131955/for-the-berica-nonnies-3-erica-forces-a-smile)

Erica forces a smile, and tells the disgustingly cute couple that she’s grabbing the next round. Allison doesn’t seem to hear, Kira thanks her, and Erica is definitely grabbing herself some extra shots.

She loves them- or she loves her best friend Kira and has a begrudging respect for Allison’s alcohol tolerance- but god, they really weren’t as fun to go out with ever since they started dating. The thought alone makes Erica feel like an asshole, Allison’s the only person Kira’s been able to date since her high school sweetheart Scott. But she hates playing third wheel, and lately it feels like it’s that or being set up with one of Allison’s friends- which please, no. The last thing Erica needs is a one-night stand that can find her again easily.

Erica finally gets to the bar, ordering a pitcher of cider, three lemon drops, and an appletini.

Marin pours her the shots first with a wry smile, “With the love birds tonight?”

Erica groans, taking the first, “That obvious?”

Marin laughs, making her drink, and Erica doesn’t hold it against her- she has a gorgeous laugh. She has a gorgeous  _everything_ , but they come here too often and she doesn’t know if her and Braeden are on again or off again, which set of pick up lines to use. (She’s pretty sure Marin would shoot her down, but it’s more fun to pretend she wouldn’t.)

Erica pushes the three empty shot glasses forward, and takes a deep sip of her appletini so it won’t spill on the walk back. Marin’s giving her an amused look, and Erica falters, fingers clasping the pitcher.

“Did I miss something?”

“Tall, dark and handsome over on the dance floor is staring.”

Erica’s tempted to look, but she’s already spent too much time here, and she really doesn’t want Kira and Allison to move into the tired cuddly couple stage early. She manages to get the pitcher and her drink back to the table with minimal spillage, and she’s happy to see her friends are still wide awake. Sliding into the booth, a wave of vertigo hits, and she figures it’s about time the shots kicked in.

She stays for the debate over favorite superheroes, finishes her appletini and a glass and a half of the hard cider. When Allison and Kira start debating the best superhero name for their future kittens, Erica decides to hit the dance floor. Standing, and moving, makes her reevaluate herself from tipsy to drunk, but Garbage’s  _Cherry Lips_ is playing, and she needs to be dancing.

She dances alone for a while, definitely because she’s intimidatingly gorgeous and not because she’s a sloppy drunk dancer.  _Maneater_  starts playing, and she might make an excited shriek and spin into someone.

“Shit, sorry!”

She looks up to see tall, dark and handsome- and she wonders if he’s the same person from before. There’s no way of knowing, but she’s enjoying looking at him, god he’s gorgeous. She’s probably staring longer than is socially acceptable, and someone bumps into her, snapping her out of it and spilling some of their beer on her.

“Do you wanna dance?” He shouts over the music, and for that she can ignore the warm beer dripping down her back. (The alcohol helps too, sober her loved her green halter too much to not at least yell at the moron who maybe permanently stained it.)

“Sure!” Erica yells, “This is my jam!”

And Erica gets lost in the music, loses track of everything that isn’t sound or heat or beauty.

There’s a lull between songs, and he says his name is Boyd. It rolls off the tongue, Erica compliments, repeating his name a few times. And then  _Wannabe_  comes on, and Erica shrieks happily, would grab Kira to dance if she weren’t so far away.

“This song was my jam in middle school!” Erica explains. “My forever jam really.”

Boyd smiles, and they dance and dance and dance, and when her feet get tired, they sway and Boyd kisses her. He tastes like tequila, and that’s a surprise, a nice one and-

“Oh, we have to dance, I  _love_  this song!” Erica exclaims with bright eyes.

Boyd chuckles, “Alright.”

Erica’s lost track of time again, everything is perfect and there’s only one thing that might make tonight not happen, and it’d be better to get it out the way now. In public too, but she likes to not think about that part, pretend it isn’t a factor.

“I’m trans!” Erica half shouts into his ear, and she takes it as a positive sign that he keeps dancing, fingers sliding down her back.

“Okay?”

Erica laughs, dizzyingly happy. “Just something I like getting out of the way before clothes come off.”

Boyd’s movements still for a split second, and his grip on her hip loosens. “I um,” he says, “like to wait.”

The words take a minute to click, and Erica laughs before she recognizes his serious expression, swallowing. “Shit, sorry- I didn’t mean- that’s totally cool.”

They’re dancing slowly now, have long lost the song’s thumping bass line. “You can dance with someone else if you want,” he offers, “I’d get it.”

And usually Erica would have already left. But there’s something about Boyd she likes, and she’s curious. So she smiles and says, “I like dancing with you.”

So they keep dancing until Erica’s just tipsy, and the floor’s thinned out. She spots Allison and Kira over at the same table, and making a sudden decision, she says, “C'mon, I wanna introduce you to my friends.”

Halfway there, Boyd asks, “You know Allison too?”

And Erica groans, his name suddenly clicking as the history grad student Boyd that Allison wanted to set her up with.

“Small world,” Erica says, and squeezing his hand, “we could still escape?”

“I think they’ve seen us,” Boyd says, and sure enough, Kira’s grinning and giving her two thumbs up and Allison is looking particularly smug.

Erica groans, “We’re never going to hear the end of it.”

“Nope,” Boyd agrees, “you should probably just agree to go out with me tomorrow now.”

“Mhmm,” Erica says, amused. “I suppose that would make all of this go easier.”

“Yup.”

“I guess we’ll have to then.”

“That’s the spirit!” Boyd says, “Into the lion’s den.”


End file.
